Essence of Love
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: [Faerie Wars The Purple Emperor] Various pairings of various sizes. Spoilers for Purple Emperor. Mostly canon.
1. Beginning: PyrgusNymph

So, I (finally, with no thanks to Holly, who will never read this and never know the great lengths I had to go through to get this book, and by great lengths I mean I spotted it on the library shelf, realized I hadn't read it yet, and started to) finished _The Purple Emperor_. Halfway through the book, I started thinking up one shots, and (surprisingly, because I rarely see a good enough brother/sister pairing that I could write for) actually found one pairing unmentioned, that being **Pyrgus/Blue**. Still, I strongly supported **Pyrgus/Nymph** and **Blue/Henry**. So, I sat down in my classes today and began writing. I got the first two done, the third started, and I will surely add some other pairings along with it.

That was a long introduction, probably longer than the story.

_Essence of Love_

**Beginning **(Nymph/Pyrgus)

Pyrgus was lying on his back.

It was a strange experience, as just moments before he'd been standing upright, walking through a door. The room he'd assumed to be empty, and because of his tiresome day of giving the crown to his sister, he had desperately hoped for a quiet place to sit down. Then he'd seen something from the corner of his eye, and the next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor, someone on top of him. An assassin, he considered, waiting for his dizziness to wear away, though it would be pointless to kill him now.

His vision stopped spinning, and he noticed Nymph sitting on his chest.

"Hello," she said, smiling.

Henry had mentioned something of seeing her. She was wearing some furry ordeal he decided to pet, still slightly unfocused.

Nymph took his hand and helped him stand, smiling widely. "Not completely there, are we? Your sister looks well beneath the crown."

His wits were coming back round. His fingers brushed hers a moment longer before falling back to his side, and he grinned. "I was hoping to see you."

Mr. Fogarty would call him a love sick fool. He considered the possibility that he was.

A hint of a blush lightened her cheeks, and she shrugged softly. "I was hoping to see the Crowned Prince's coronation. I was in for a surprise." She paused a moment, her eyes flitting to him in a sly look. "Am I still to call you Crowned Prince?"

"I much prefer Pyrgus," he said. "Suits me better."

"Pyrgus," she repeated. It was the first time she'd said his name, and quite suddenly, he felt chills, like he'd just jumped into cold water. He liked very much the way her lips formed as she said his name, and he hoped she would say it again.

"What is your plan now that you are not Emperor Elect?" she asked, leaning closer.

Pyrgus stared at Nymph a very long time before closing his lips over hers. Her eyes went wide until she answered back heartily, pressing closer to him. Once the air was exhausted, she broke away, laughing.

"That's a good start."

**Notes:**

Part one. I have a trash can and a black kid on my face. My teacher gave me ethnically diverse children stickers in my last period, and all the white kids were retards. I swear. I looked for a wangster, but there were none.

((And my friend stole my last ginger. Dammit!))

I want to see some motherfucking snakes on a motherfucking plane!

((We have a theory the actual title of the movie is _Snakes on a Motherfucking Plane_. It goes with our chicken slave labor theory.))

((We were hyper at lunch today.))

So, I'm off to write the next few.


	2. Dress: HenryBlue

Second part. My cat keeps sitting on the keyboard. This is going to be hard.

_Essence of Love_

**Dress** (Henry/Blue)

Blue was trying on a gown when Henry found her. The dress was absolutely beautiful, looking as if it had been strung with a thousand different sapphires and pressed down into a sheet of sparkling blue. She looked absolutely sour in it.

"It's hideous," she said to Henry's reflection. "And I can't stand." She kicked up the skirt and stamped behind the changing screen, throwing off the dress. Henry blushed, turning around despite the fact he could see nothing.

"Why do you need a dress?" he asked.

"The entire wardrobe for Purple Emperor is cut for males," she called. "I'm forced to dress up in them until they get it right." She reappeared wearing britches and a loose fitting shirt. Henry faced her, cheeks still pink. She smiled, her eyes trailing down his arm to his multicolored hand.

"I've got ten more to go," she said, wrinkling her nose. "When are you going home?"

"Tomorrow, I think." She held up his hand, turning the skin. "I've got school soon."

"How soon can you come back?"

He blinked, watching his hand change colors. "I don't know. I can probably get away for a weekend or breaks." He smiled sheepishly. "I might need a new portal control."

That's right. Mr. Fogarty was staying in the Faerie Realm. He'd have to find his own way back.

"You'll have to come back soon. Since Pyrgus dumped his on me—I hadn't realized there was so much work beyond the coronation!—I might need your help."

Henry grinned. "I'll have to be quick then. Maybe I can have a visit where nobody dies. I think—"

He stopped, mostly because he had no means to talk. This was mostly due to the fact that Blue had placed her lips over his.

He might no leave tomorrow.


End file.
